


Remember

by dark_brohood



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [10]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Angst, Ending 31: Ignorance is Bliss, How They Met, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Non-binary character, One Shot, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: Damien remembers when he met them.
Relationships: Damien/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266908
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Remember

Damien remembers when he met them, at university. They moved into the dorm across from him with Celine, and was happy to be away from their parents for once.

He fell in love with them almost instantly. Their bright smile was contagious, their silent laughter shaking their entire body, and he knew that if they could speak it it would sound like bells. They had the most wonderful stories from their home on the other side of the country, about how they played in the river behind their house with the neighbour’s kids, laughing and screaming and just being kids.

The three of them became friends, despite different majors. Damien was studying politics, Celine was an art major, and they were studying to be a lawyer. They were thick as thieves, always together, always either in the library or in the food court or hanging out in one of the two dorms.

Their first kiss was an accident. They had been at a party, and had somehow managed to stumble back to their dorms while drunk, Damien’s voice slurred and the lawyer’s signing wildly inaccurate. Damien tripped, landing on them, their mouths connected as their back hit the wall, and they stood there for a second before pulling back.

Their second kiss came when they graduated, too much excitement in their bones, so they grabbed Damien by his lapels and pulled him into a kiss, longer than the last one, and considerably less drunk. Celine cheered them on.

Their third kiss didn’t come.

They got a job at a fancy law firm in another city, and the trio split. They became a very skilled defence attorney and moved from firm to firm, defending those charged with the wrong crime and making sure the right person was punished. Celine lost contact with her friend and her twin brother, digging deeper and deeper into the occult, talking with spirits and shielding herself from demons. And Damien rose to power in his home town, becoming a politician and eventually becoming mayor.

It was then that he reached out to his friend, offering them the position of District Attorney, something they had wanted since university. They agreed, and went back to the town they went to university, where Damien invited them to a party an old friend was throwing.

He regretted inviting them. He had gone over and over in his head, and convinced himself that if they weren’t there, none of this would have happened. They should never have stepped foot in that cursed building. Mark should never had died.

But alas, they came. They were even more beautiful than when he last saw them, but he didn’t tell them that. He’d tell them later, when they weren’t drunk, while they weren’t at a party, once they got settled into being the DA.

That never came. Mark was murdered, and his friend was roped into being the detective’s new partner. Damien and Celine were united with the soul of a demon, and his friend was shot and trapped into a mirror.

It had been years since all of this had happened, years since Mark made him the villain of his games, and he remembered all of this as he watched the actor manipulate his friend, becoming a criminal and a pirate and an adventurer, only to die and their memory wiped and start again from the beginning.

They kept down through the sewers, following Mark, who wanted to split up, finally splitting up in the cultists hideout.

This was his chance.

He pulled them from their surroundings, into his void. He showed them the people at the mansion, trying to get them to remember.

But they stood in front of them now, looking tired and scared and alone, and they didn’t know him.

It was the cruelest thing he could have ever imagined. 


End file.
